User talk:DarwinRaglanCaspianPoseidonNicodemiusWatterson III
Word Bubble Do you need a help on making a word bubble? i can make one for chu :) Re: Give me colors and font Re:Bubble You can make a template page if you want, If you want somethin' to change tell me :) Do you want to change anything in it? Yaaay!. Your Level One! Keep being active so chu can make more characters :) though you can only make 12 chars.8 campers and 4 Broken Covenant Re:Username In order to chage your username, you have to contact Wikia Central. Go here. Then, under "account changes", you should see a link that says "Rename my Account". Click on that then just follow the steps. Xri I went away >.<" Yea, I do but I dont like giving it out.. I only gave it to a few Re:Spots You simply give it to them by either telling them on chat or messaging them. Afterwards, you inform someone from the admin team so they can update the user/char forum (Sometimes, people tell me as I'm the one who mainly works on the user/char forum). Re: Yes, you may give them as many as you like. However, you cannot take them back without asking for them from the person. If that person happens to leave the wiki, the spots you gave to him/her will be returned to you. Done Kindly remind Angeli that her BC spots (which are four in total) can be switched to Camp and vice versa. That way, if she needs spots, she needn't wait long for a reply from the person she's asking from. Spots Just transfer them on the user and character forum. In case you don't know, tell me the user you sent and how many spots, I'll do it Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Spots Just transfer them on the user and character forum. In case you don't know, tell me the user you sent and how many spots, I'll do it Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Yeah, go ahead you have permission to adopt her. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 16:41, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 18th of July, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Deletion For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters, Marshall Lee Anderson, son of Apollo and Princess Anne Treble, child of Hebe, have been deleted. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you. Thank you.